


Tell Me

by PollutedFiction



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, fluffy pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollutedFiction/pseuds/PollutedFiction
Summary: “Prom,” Noctis starts, voice hoarse and impossibly deeper than it already was, “Tell me something good?”“Like what?” He tries weakly.“I don’t know” Noctis continues to stare at him with haunted, searching eyes, “Something outside of all of this. What do you think about, when you need to hold on to something?”Or, alternatively, that time Prompto may or may not have had sleazy timing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during the events of the fourth episode of the Brotherhood series, so if you haven’t watched those yet, I would recommend it before reading or some things may not make sense. 
> 
> Please note that this probably has mistakes at the moment as it was only half beta'd by a friend at ass o'clock in the morning when she was running on zero caffeine and even less sleep. 
> 
> I have a thing for angsty!Noctis. I also have a thing for Noctis being bossy in bed. So I figured, why not write both?

Prompto doesn’t see much of Noct in school that day, and that makes him more than a little worried. 

They’ve set up a system when it comes to the apartment. Prompto is allowed to drop by unannounced whenever he’d like, with two exceptions. The first being any time anything official is taking place in Noctis’ living room, which is a rarity ever since the one time Ignis wasn’t around to clean The Trash Jungle™ beforehand. The King had almost demanded Noctis’ return to the palace after that one, but Gladio had managed to sway his opinion with the promise that he’d make Noct train in a garbage dump if he couldn’t learn the difference between the different types of trash bins. 

The second condition was that if Prompto woke Noctis up by coming over past 1 in the morning, Noctis would tell everyone at school that he cried over romance movies.  
Being that neither of these two conditions currently applied, Prompto thinks nothing of it when he lets himself into the apartment around 10 PM that night. 

His first thought when he enters the apartment is that something is on fire, which, hey, ok, wouldn’t be the first time Noct had burned noodles on the stove top while trying to cook packaged ramen. But then he sees Ignis’ perfectly aligned shoes in the corner, and the panic sets in, because the day that Ignis lets a meal burn truly would be the end of the world. Flailing a little in his attempts to shuck his shoes off of his feet, he stumbles up the step into the apartment and tears down the hall. 

“Noct!” he calls as he rounds the corner into the kitchen. His foot slips and he has to catch himself on the wall before he brains himself on the floor, but when he looks up, eyes wide and alert and ready to handle a potential fire, Ignis is standing calmly at the sink, washing dishes and staring at him with the same cool expression he always wears. 

“Is there a problem, Prompto?” He asks, one eyebrow raised as he dries off a plate and adds it to a pile next to the sink. Prompto colors a little, realizing he’d just made a little bit of an ass out of himself. 

“I – I thought something was on fire?” He replies, his voice pitched a little high. “No offense to whatever you cooked, but, It smells like charred trash in here.”  
“Ah.” Ignis says, shaking his head a little. “Noct tried to cook. It would seem he still has a lot to learn on the subject. I’ll open a window before I return home to relieve some of the smell.”  
The phrase ‘Noct tried to cook’ does not compute in Prompto’s brain, because really, what? But nothing seems to be in flames and Ignis is casually drying his hands on a dish towel and walking towards him, so he stands up straight and lets himself calm down. 

“Noct has retired to his room for the night, but I believe your company would be beneficial for the prince tonight.” Ignis says, his words sounding a bit ominous to Prompto but his expression giving nothing away. “I have to go, but I trust I will see you both in the morning”  
“He’s in bed this early? But it’s Friday!” He says incredulously. “Did something happen?” He’s not expecting anything more than a cryptic response, normal for Ignis when it came to the Prince. 

“I thought it necessary to remind Noct of his father’s mortality” Ignis answers surprisingly truthfully. “He’s coping with his own revelations, but I do believe he could use a friend” The look he gives Prompto then is laced with meaning, and he has to avert his gaze. There are some things that he just really doesn’t want to discuss, ever, and especially not with Ignis. 

“Right.” He says instead, stepping around Ignis to head in the direction of Noctis’ bedroom. “I’ll just uh – yeah. Goodnight, Ignis” he scratches his neck awkwardly and gives a little wave before tucking his head down and near power walking the rest of the way. His face is burning slightly, and the second he is around the corner and out of sight he scrubs at his cheeks with his hands. Damn Ignis and his know-it-all attitude. Prompto takes a quick minute to compose himself, taking a deep breath in and letting it slowly out through his mouth, before gently pushing open the door and peeking his head into Noct’s room. 

Noct is face down in the center of the bed, sprawled carelessly with long limbs everywhere. He hasn’t bothered to get under the blankets, and all of his clothes are still on. Prompto hesitates at the door, taking in the tense line of Noct’s shoulders and thinking maybe he shouldn’t bother him if he’s in no mood. It’s an internal struggle he faces frequently with his best friend. The battle between “I’m good enough because you’ve never told me to go away” and “you haven’t told me to go away because you pity me.” Prompto bites his lip, foot tapping as he decides what to do. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Noct says grumpily, voice muffled by the pillow his face is buried in. Prompto looks up quickly, smiling despite himself. 

“Right. Sorry buddy.” He laughs nervously. “You uh. You doing ok over there? Need me to put on some cheesy romcoms and get you some ice cream?” 

“Sorry, can’t hear you” Noct replies, turning his head slightly so it’s off the pillow. “Guess you’d better come closer.” Prompto barks out a short, awkward laugh and shakes his head, shuffling forward until he’s at Noct’s bedside. When he stops there and doesn’t say anything at first, Noctis rolls his eyes, making Prompto smile. “Still too far” Noct says, a fondness in his voice that Prompto will never quite get over, knowing it’s really aimed at him of all people. 

“Scoot over then, Noct, you’re halfway on my side of the bed” He laughs, shoving at Noct’s shoulder playfully. It’s not entirely a joke. When Prompto sleeps over, they do, in fact, have designated sides of the bed. Another thing he will never, ever quite believe he gets to have. Noct groans a little, but rolls onto himself until he’s on his side facing Prompto, huffing a little to show his impatience and displeasure at being made to move. Prompto climbs into the bed with a wide grin on his face, settling in so he’s eye level with Noctis and just close enough so that as soon as he’s comfortable, Noct leans forward and presses his face into Prompto’s neck, just above his collarbones. It’s a familiar gesture, a signature move of Noct’s whenever he’s well and truly stressed the hell out, and Prompto deflates a little as he brings his hand up to settle his fingers into the soft strands of hair at the nape of Noct’s neck. 

“You wanna talk about it?” he asks softly. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Noct says in a tone that’s meant to disguise the bitterness underneath, but hits just short of it’s mark. “My dad isn’t immortal, I gotta come to terms with that.” 

“Just because dying is a sure thing doesn’t make it any easier to handle, you know?” Prompto says, running his palm down the back of Noct’s soft tshirt gently. “I might not know what it’s like to have a parent that I’m scared of losing, but. I do have people that I’m terrified to lose.” 

Noct says nothing in reply to this, because the two of them both know there’s only one person in the entire city of Insomnia, in Prompto’s entire world, even, that is close enough to him to hold that kind of worth. When the silence drags on between them for a little too long, Prompto starts humming to fill the void. Something about silence never sits right with him, the same way stillness isn’t a friend of his either, and since Noct is made up of both of these things, they seem to balance each other out. 

He hums random tunes. Bits of songs that he knows Noctis likes, merging into one long, strange thing that fills the silence just enough to give Noct an out. He’s not going to make him talk when he’s uncomfortable. One thing that Prompto has learned is that Noct will always find a way to say just enough, in the end. Eventually, Prompto feels Noctis’ breathing even out beneath his fingertips, drifting asleep still pressed all along his front. 

Smiling, he disentangles himself as gently as possible as not to wake him. What comes next is a routine as well, sometimes. When Noct falls asleep on the couch playing video games or in bed playing King’s Knight on his phone, Prompto will settle him under a blanket and do a walk through the apartment, making sure everything is locked up and the gas on the stove isn’t on. It’s a residual habit of his, left over from when he first came to Insomnia all those years ago, when nothing was certain and nothing ever felt safe enough. 

When he’s done, Prompto peels himself out of his jeans and crawls back into bed, and even though it takes him a little while to fall asleep, he eventually drifts off to the sound of Noct’s even breathing beside him. 

\-------------

At four in the morning, Noct comes up screaming. 

Prompto’s brain is so sluggish that he can’t register what’s going on at first. He bolts upright in bed when he hears the shout, but it isn’t until Noctis starts clawing at his hair that Prompto’s head decides to get with the program and things come into hyper focus. 

“Noct what the hell?!” Prompto immediately grabs for Noct’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his head where his fingernails were starting to dig into his scalp. His breaths are coming short and ragged, and his skin is clammy and beading with sweat. It makes Prompto nauseous, seeing Noct so undone, so he scoots closer and slings an arm around the prince’s shoulders, shushing him awkwardly but not knowing what else to do. “Noct, buddy, come on.” He tries to bring his voice down to a coo. “It was just a nightmare, you had a rough one. Everything’s ok.” 

When Noct registers Prompto’s voice, he tenses up. There’s a long, horrible moment of silence, and Prompto almost starts babbling before Noct finally says, near whisper, “Prom…” 

When Noctis looks up, his pupils are blown wide, and the skin is ringed with red. Then, with Prompto looking on in nothing short of horror, the prince starts to cry. 

They’re not silent tears, which Prompto thinks he could handle much better than this. No, this is absolutely gut wrenching, watching Noctis come apart like this. He puts his face down against his knees and tangles his fingers in the bedsheets, broken sobs coming in bursts before his voice seems to leave him altogether, mouth open in silent sadness until his breath comes stuttering back to him and sound bursts out once more. Prompto has never, ever been good at handling other people’s emotions without awkward conversations and badly timed jokes, so he says nothing instead, only drapes himself over his friend and hangs on for dear life while Noctis releases whatever has been building itself up in his system. 

It breaks Prompto’s heart a hundred different ways before Noctis finally begins to settle. His breath is all over the place and his body is shaking, but the sobs quiet down and one hand untangles from the sheets to reach its’ way up and curl tightly around Prompto’s bare knee. He rubs his thumb against the skin for a minute as though grounding himself, and Prompto feels a lump in his throat but tries to stay focused, because Noctis and feelings weren’t something that tended to be in the same place at the same time, and this new situation demanded all of his attention. 

“Prom,” Noctis starts, voice hoarse and impossibly deeper than it already was, “Tell me something good?”

“Like what?” He tries weakly. 

“I don’t know” Noctis continues to stare at him with haunted, searching eyes, “Something outside of all of this. What do you think about, when you need to hold on to something?” 

It’s a lot of words, especially if you’re as fluent in Noctis as Prompto is. He knows he’d give anything to take that look off of Noct’s face, and yeah, maybe he can dig up something funny. A good memory of the two of them together, maybe from the arcade or from one of his own many failed (but comical, nonetheless) attempts at speaking to the pretty older girls at their school.

But Prompto is awkward, and Noctis is looking at him like he could fix him, and maybe it’s the sleaziest timing in the world but Prompto can’t think of a single thing in his own world that’s filled with more pure, genuine good, so he takes a deep breath and says, in the calmest, least shaky voice he can manage, 

“I love you.” 

The air seems to get sucked from the room then, as Prompto catches up with himself and immediately begins to panic, because the look on Noctis’ face changes a million times and it’s giving him anxiety. What Noct finally settles on seems to be a mix of shock with just a tinge of awe, but he still does nothing but just look at Prompto for a solid two minutes until Prompto’s anxiety finally spills over into babble. 

“Yeah, you’re right, not good, but I mean in my defense when you’re sleeping and then your best friend wakes you up in the scariest way possible and asks you to like, I don’t know, do something about it, your brain kinda gets fuzzy and things don’t exactly come out the way that they’re supposed to, and I should’ve just stuck to talking about video games or something and I’m totally not good at –“ 

“Prompto” Noctis says on a heavy, exasperated sigh, hand on his forehead and eyes closed. 

“Yes?” Prompto squeaks, face reddening immediately afterwards. 

“Shut up.” 

Noct moves, then, twisting himself so he’s leaning on one hand while facing Prompto, eyes boring holes into him as he brings his other hand up to cup the side of his neck. Prompto can’t breathe, because Noct’s thumb is brushing his jaw and his eyes are puffy and swollen from crying, but the moonlight through the window is casting just the right shadows and highlights on Noctis’ face, and his lip is quirked up in a tiny hint of his usual crooked smile, and somewhere between the lines of ‘oh shit’ and ‘beautiful’, Prompto thinks ‘fuck it’, leaning down the extra few inches and crashing their mouths together. 

The early hours of the morning can make your brain do surprising things. 

The first kiss can barely be called a kiss. Prompto isn’t exactly sure what to do, and Noctis hasn’t moved yet, so he lingers for a moment with his lips pressed against his best friends’, heart beating out of his chest and brain short circuiting. He begins to slowly pull back, an apology and more babble on his lips, when Noctis slides the hand on his neck around to gently grasp at his hair and pull him back down. 

The second kiss makes Prompto’s brain liquefy. 

Noctis guides him through it, shows him how to slide their lips together just right so that it makes him feel dizzy and disoriented. He licks along Prompto’s lips until he gets with the program, letting him in and clinging for dear life while Noctis kisses and kisses him, his grip in Prompto’s hair getting tighter until it makes him let out an embarrassing noise against Noctis’ mouth. But Noct only responds feverishly, surging forward until Prompto is forced down, Noctis pressing him into the matress as he leans over him and continues his onslaught. Prompto is a mess, drowning in the thrill of finally – finally! getting the taste of his best friend on his lips and never, ever wanting it to stop. When Noct begins trailing wet, open mouthed kisses down his jugular, just the hint of teeth scraping in just the right spot, a thought hits him that he struggles to grab ahold of through his breathy moan. When it’s fully formed, however, he places his hands insistently on Noct’s shoulders, firmly holding him off while he struggles to catch his breath. 

Noct looks at him with the most unimpressed look he’s ever seen. 

“I know, I know, I don’t want to stop, it’s just.” Prompto sits up just a little, trying to catch his breath. “You weren’t exactly ok, dude, are you sure this is like. I mean. I don’t want to like – take advantage, you know? I kinda need to know you’re sane, in there.” 

“I’m as sane as I’ve ever been.” Noctis says evenly, and he huffs a little when Prompto looks at him skeptically. “Prom.” He says, voice pitched low and eyes like molten liquid. “Please.” 

And really, Prompto is only human, because dear six does Noct look like a wet dream come true in that moment, hair mussed and lips swollen from kissing, so he thinks ‘good enough’ and says, softly, “ok,” and just like that, Noct is back on him. 

“Something good?” Prompto mumbles out against the softness of Noct’s lips, making them curl into the ghost of a smile that  
Prompto loves to stare at so much on an embarrassingly regular basis. The prince presses him gently but firmly back down into the mattress beneath them, never breaking the chain of open mouthed kisses shared between them as he swings his leg over to straddle Prompto’s waist. He’s clad only in his thin, chocobo print boxers, and at the first feel of Noct’s weight pressing down on him, Prompto lets out a breathy moan and makes an abortive grabby motion with his hands. He then thinks better of it and snaps them firmly down at his sides. He feels more than hears the laughter rumbling softly in Noct’s chest, making him flush a deep red as Noctis pulls back to look down at him. 

“You can touch me, you know. I - I want you to.”

To anyone else, the look Noct is giving him could be interpreted as emotionless. But to Prompto… 

“I-I wish I had a camera” He stutters out, then when Noctis starts to smirk he mentally flails a little as he hastily adds “Not for like, anything kinky! Unless you’re into kinky, which is totally ok too, I can be into some kinky shit, but I mean – “ 

“Prom” Noctis gently cuts in, never taking his eyes off of him as his hands starting to smooth their way up Prompto’s belly, sliding just under his shirt. It makes goosebumps raise all over his skin, and he lets out a slow breath through his nose. 

“Right. It’s just. The way you’re looking at me, you know? No one’s ever – I just. I wish I had my camera.” He finishes, staring helplessly back at this gorgeous, broken boy on top of him who carries the weight of ten worlds on his shoulders and looks at him of all people like he hung the moon in the sky. Noctis stares at him thoughtfully for a few moments, silent and considering, before leaning down, soft black strands of hair tickling the freckles that fleck Prompto’s face and soft lips coming to rest over the shell of his ear. 

“I’ve always looked at you like this” the prince whispers, usual shyness giving way to a surge of bold under the protective cover of night. “Every time my world threatens to crumble, I look up, and there you are.” 

Prompto is pulled into a kiss then, that starts soft, but turns harsher, more demanding, and there are no more words spoken after that. 

Noctis isn’t shy about what he wants in bed, Prompto learns, which is perhaps residual from being raised as the crown prince of Lucis. He wastes no time in divesting Prompto of his shirt, giving the blonde only a short amount of time to try and be self-conscious about the silvery stretch marks that litter his skin before Noct Is sweeping his hands over the expanse of newly exposed skin, thumbs brushing over his nipples and making him hiss into Noct’s mouth. Noctis does it again, making Prompto stutter out a soft whine as his hips buck involuntarily. The prince leans back and rips his own shirt off over his head, leaving Prompto staring shamelessly, raking his eyes over all that skin that he’s seen a million times before, but has never been allowed to touch. And hey, there’s a novel idea, Prompto’s brain supplies as he tentatively reaches his hands up to drag his fingertips down taught muscle. 

“Beautiful” Prompto breathes, sliding his hands around to drag up Noctis’ back and over his shoulders. As he lets himself bask in the feel of smooth, pale skin under his fingertips, Noctis busies himself by attaching his lips to the side of Prompto’s neck, sucking hungry marks into his skin as he fits their bodies together just right and grinds, making them both cry out as Noct continues to move against him. Prompto has never felt this good in his life, and he digs his nails into Noct’s back as the pressure builds and he feels himself drifting closer and closer to the edge. But then Noct is pulling back and he starts to vehemently protest before he realizes that Noctis is sliding down, mouth wandering over his chest and stopping to bite and suck at the sensitive buds there. Prompto turns into a writhing, panting mess, hands sliding into dark hair to hold the prince there as jolts of pleasure shoot straight down to his already leaking cock, a wet spot forming at the front of his boxers. Noctis obeys his silent plea, rolling a nipple gently between his teeth as his hands smooth down his sides to hook into the waistband of his boxers. 

“Yes” Prompto whines, “please, Noct, please, please touch me – “ 

He’ll be embarrassed by his shameless begging later, but right now Noct is trailing hot kisses down his stomach and peeling his boxers down his legs, and as soon as his cock springs free, the fucking crown prince of Lucis and future king is nosing into the blonde hairs at the base of his dick, making his brain fizzle out entirely. He cranes his neck just a bit because holy fuck he cannot take his eyes off of this, Noct’s slender fingers coming to wrap around the base of his cock and his head coming up just enough, just so that his lips are ghosting over the tip as he chuckles low and says, voice blown with arousal, “I bet you really wish you had that camera now.”

A quiet and incomprehensive “guhh” sound is all Prompto can manage, because then Noctis is sinking those lips down and all Prompto can think is hottightwetheat. Noctis is blowing him, this is a real, actual occurrence in his life, and even if they never do this again, Prompto is never going to forget what Noctis’ head of dark hair looks like as it bobs between his legs, soft, wet, obscene sucking noises and Prompto’s barely restrained cries of pleasure the only sounds filling up the dark room. Noctis works him hungrily with his mouth and his hand, stroking whatever he can’t fit into his mouth with just the right amount of pressure and it’s all too perfect, it’s too good. Noct slides down until he can’t take him any deeper, choking himself on Prompto’s dick and then flattening his tongue to lick a hot, wet stripe up the thick vein underneath. Prompto watches as he focuses on suckling at the head until he gets overstimulated and squirms, hard, making Noctis chuckle and sink back down to do it all over again. He knows he’s not going to last long like this, not with the amazing things Noct is doing with his tongue and the pressure building once again low in his gut. It occurs to him that perhaps he should feel jealous, because there’s no way Noctis hasn’t done this before, but he forces himself to turn his brain off for the time being because he’s definitely going to come, like now, if Noct doesn’t let up on him. 

“Noctis – Noct, please, I’m gonna –“ 

And that gets the prince to pull off of him with a soft pop, eyes molten lava and breath coming in harsh pants as Prompto whines low in his throat at the loss of his mouth around his dick. 

“Not yet.” Noctis commands, low. “Not yet.” 

Prompto nods dumbly as Noctis clambers off the bed, yanking his sweatpants off nonchalantly as he goes and giving Prompto a delicious view of the soft swell of his ass for a few blissful minutes as the prince rummages around in a drawer across the room. When he turns around triumphantly, Prompto isn’t sure if his mouth goes dry at the sight of Noctis fully naked and hard and smiling in front of him, or at the sight of his best friend clutching a small container of lube and a foil wrapper in his hand like a trophy. 

The first thing he says is “You know, you should keep those in the nightstand dude, having them across the room is really inconvenient”, making Noctis flush and laugh and tell him to shut up. Prompto grins despite his nerves kicking into overdrive, because if Noct is grabbing a condom and some lube, that means – 

“I want you to fuck me” Noct says, and Prompto’s brain comes to a halt so fast it’s a wonder it doesn’t crash completely and need a full reboot. 

“W-what?” Prompto’s pretty sure his mouth is hanging open like a fish, or something equally unattractive, but he can’t help it, because every single time he’s let himself think about having sex with his best friend, not once did he ever imagine this. Noctis rolls his eyes and grins, setting the lube and condom next to him on the bed before crawling over him like a cat on the prowl, a nothing short of predatory gleam in his eyes. 

“Prom” He says seriously, pressing their now blissfully naked bodies together from chest to groin, sending a full body jolt through Prompto’s entire being. “I want you inside me.” 

It should be cheesy as fuck, and it would normally make him laugh, but in full technicolor Prompto pictures it, Noct laid out on the bed underneath of him, hair a mess on the pillow, eyes hooded as he begs Prompto of all people to fuck him harder. He moves quickly and more smooth than he could ever manage under normal circumstances, flipping them and leaving Noct blinking up at him in surprise, clearly caught off guard. Prompto feels proud of himself for moment, flashing Noct what he hopes comes off as a seductive tilt of his lips but probably doesn’t look nearly as sexy as he’d like. Noct doesn’t seem to mind, however, reaching up and pulling him down for a deep, thorough kiss. His hand scrabbles around a bit on the bed for a moment before grabbing and pressing the lube against Prompto’s chest. 

“You. You’re serious about this?” Prompto asks, a little breathless as he takes the tube from Noct’s hand. He’s starting to feel awkward now, earlier bravado abandoned for the self-conscious thought that he’s completely exposed and on display for his best friend, straddling his waist with a tube of lube clutched in his fist and not a clue as to where to go from here. Honesty, he decides, is the best policy. “I’ve never, you know. Done this before. I don’t want to hurt you, dude.” He says, face heating up. 

Noctis smiles an easy smile. “It’s ok. Neither have I.” Prompto raises a skeptical eyebrow, and Noctis continues. “Well, ok, I’ve done some things. But this – Prom I’ve never had anyone do it to me.” Prompto notices that Noct is starting to look a little flustered, finally, and it makes him feel a little better that he’s not the only one going into this blind. “Just. I don’t know, take it slow? I want it to be you.” 

He says it with such open sincerity that there’s no way Prompto can refuse. 

The idea of actually prepping Noct is a little daunting, and he giggles nervously like a kid as he adjusts Noct better on the bed. He slides a pillow under Noctis’ hips, something he isn’t ashamed to admit he got from the embarrassing amount of porn he’s watched over the years, and he spends so much time fussing over whether Noct is comfortable that his friend finally huffs out an annoyed sigh and levels him with a look that says he’s going to maim him if he doesn’t get the hell on with it. He scrambles to get the lube open, nearly dropping it and cursing quietly at his own awkwardness before finally squirting some over his fingers, leaning down over Noct and pressing a finger hesitantly at his entrance. 

“ok?” Prompto asks softly, watching Noctis closely for any sign of displeasure. 

“Yeah” Noct breathes, eyes sliding closed as Prompto slides the first finger in. Its. Really weird, Prompto decides, and when Noctis makes a face he almost pulls back entirely, making a worried sound in his throat. “No, no keep going” Noctis urges, and Prompto is nervous but he obliges anyway. The second finger is a little easier, and he works Noctis open as slow and thoroughly as possible, because If they’re gonna do this, he wants to do it right. Noct looks uncomfortable for a little while longer before his face finally starts to smooth out of its grimace. “I can take more” he says quietly, voice strained a little. When Prompto adds the third, he begins pumping them in and out of Noct slowly, dragging it out and taking his time and curling his fingers as he does so. Finally, finally he must get it right, because one second Noct is tense with his eyes shut and his hands clenched in the sheets, and the next he’s arching off of the bed, back tight like a bow string as he lets out a startled, gasping moan. “Prom, more – do that again, please –“ He chokes out, and Prompto curls his fingers up and brushes against that spot again, and then again, whimpering as he watches Noct choke out broken sobs of pleasure. 

“Fuck” he breathes hotly, continuing his onslaught and watching the prince come undone on his fingers until he realizes that he could be doing this with his cock buried inside of Noctis instead. When he pulls his fingers out, Noct whines with the sudden emptiness, but Prompto doesn’t leave him for long. He grabs the foil packet next to him and tears it open with his teeth in his hurry to slide the condom on, no words coming to him as he presses Noct’s knees back and lines himself up. Prompto looks up, eyes finding Noctis’ in that sliver of moonlight coming from the window. 

“Fuck me” The prince says, demanding. Prompto does. 

Sliding into Noctis, Prompto decides, is the closest thing to the heavens that exists on Eos, and he’ll fight anyone who tries to say otherwise. Noctis is tight, and Prompto’s arms shake with the effort of restraining himself from folding the prince in half and fucking him into the mattress. Instead, he slides in slowly, inch by inch with Noct holding his breath until finally he’s there, bottomed out and staring down at his best friend’s flushed face. The wait is agonizing, but he carefully, lovingly peppers kisses along the side of Noct’s jaw and down his throat until he finally relaxes and breathes out a quiet “please.” It’s all Prompto needs to hear, and with one last kiss just below Noct’s adam’s apple, he begins to move. 

He sets a steady pace at first, because the tight heat around him mixed with the image of Noct panting and gasping beneath him is so overwhelming that he thinks it has the potential to make him tear up, and wouldn’t that just be the most horrific thing, to cry now of all times, when he’s living out a fantasy he barely let himself dare to dream. Noctis is breathing out his name like a prayer as Prompto fucks into him, too caught up in the heaviness of this moment to do anything more than mouth at Noct’s skin and try his best to make this last. 

“Prom – Prompto, more” Noctis gasps, his head thrashing to one side as his hands scrape at the sheets under them. His demanding tone returns as he continues, telling Prompto to fuck him harder, deeper, and Prompto is helpless to obey. He sets a brutal rhythm, pounding into Noctis and inwardly grinning when the headboard of Noct’s cherry oak bed starts to hit the wall with dull thuds. 

“Noct, baby you feel so fucking – fucking good” Prompto can barely gasp the words out, sliding his hands up to brush damp locks of hair back from Noctis’ forehead. Noctis whimpers in response, hips coming up off the bed to meet Prompto in time with his thrusts, dick flushed and leaking and grabbing hold of Prompto’s attention. He reaches down and wraps a hand tightly around Noct’s cock, ripping a shout and a curse from Noct as he jacks the prince off. 

“Yeah, fuck yeah Prom I’m gonna – don’t stop, I’m gonna – “ 

“Come for me” Prompto chokes out as his rhythm stutters and he feels himself getting closer. “Want to see it Noct, please, please come for me.” It only takes a second after that for Noct’s body to go tense, his mouth open in a silent shout as he comes hard over Prompto’s fingers and coating his stomach in thick strips of white. Prompto has never seen anything more perfect in his life, and it’s the way Noct’s body clenches around him as he comes that finally sends Prompto over the edge, body spasming as he finished with Noctis’ name on his lips. He rides through the last few aftershocks before collapsing in a heap on top of Noctis, earning him a halfhearted groan of protest from the prince and a lazy hand brushing through his sweat slicked hair. After a moment, Prompto gets up only to discard the condom and clean them both off with an old tshirt that was laying on Noct’s floor before returning to curl up against his friend’s chest.

They lay in silence for a while, catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow of their first time. Prompto feels giddy with it, sighing contentedly and drawing slow, lazy patterns on Noctis’ cooling skin while Noct’s fingers massage their way through his hair. When Noctis finally breaks the silence with a loud yawn, Prompto grins and stretches languidly, leaning up to capture Noct’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Noctis doesn’t hesitate to return the kiss, his lips pulling into an honest, happy smile that Prompto only gets to see in the private of the apartment, and his lack of any apparent remorse settles the anxiety that had threatened to bubble in Prompto’s stomach. He cards a hand through Noct’s messy hair and says again, “I love you.” 

Noctis looks at him, smile never leaving his features as he drags Prompto down to settle them in a comfortable enough position to sleep. Prompto knows they’re probably going to have to talk about this, eventually. He’s not entirely sure what they are now, or what this could mean in the long run. But for now, Noct is whispering a soft “I love you too, blondie” against his lips, the blankets he pulls over them are warm and soft and inviting. Noctis isn’t having an anxiety ridden meltdown, and he thinks, somewhere in the back of his mind, that maybe his timing wasn’t so sleazy after all, and that maybe he did something right.  
Before sleep drags him under, he whispers into the darkness, just to be sure. 

“Something good?” 

Noct’s fingers find his under the blankets and they entwine, resting clasped between them. 

“Yeah, Prom. Something good.”  
\--------  
Ignis finds them like that late into the morning, curled up together and fast asleep, smiles on their faces in the sunlight that pours in through the windows. 

The bags under Noct’s eyes are smoother than Ignis is used to seeing, and the look of quiet peace on both of their young faces sways him, just a bit. 

He quietly exits Noctis’ room, leaving the reports he’d brought to be reviewed on the kitchen table and the breakfast he’d cooked (enough for two) on the stovetop to be heated when the apartment’s sleeping residents finally woke. 

“Just the once, your highness.” Ignis says, smiling slightly to himself as he lets himself out of the apartment and locks the door behind him.  
-  
-  
-  
End.


End file.
